


Unnamed

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Three gifts. That's all it takes to break the curse. And Riku has all three for the boy who has forgotten him.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 17





	Unnamed

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of older fic on my Wattpad. Please enjoy this soft fluff!

His hair shimmered like it was made of pure silver and diamonds in the soft moon light that swept over the land that laid before him. He traced the arches waiting for the boy he only found in darkness to appear. Ah he was prepared for this night. Tonight he was going to break the boy's curse for sure. He couldn't wait to liberate the light that slept in the cloak of the night. The moon would be the sea-foam-eyed males witness. It's all he needed. He looked at the forever rising moon. He had till midnight before he was cast back into the soft night of the islands. That sky owned stars, but this one had none. The towering arch made of pure darkness intimated the prince of light, but he was doing this for the one he saw every night. And had been since he befriended them by accident.

The moon finally met its mark and stilled in the sky. Barely higher than the abyss that laid before him. There was a quiet pause before a great light shined from the moon, it could almost blind the male. He watched on in awe as the brunette male was recreated from light in a beautiful display. The male floated down from being above the abyss. The soft brown hair seemed soft to the touch; his pale skin looked like sun hadn't touched it in ages. His outfit was that of a goddess's, made of flowing linen with silk that connected to wristbands made of pure silver. Once his feet touched the water and he was able to walk, his eyes opened.

If the prince of light wasn't smitten then, he was now. Those eyes could recreate the ocean and the sky. The prince couldn't tell where one ended the other began. The beauty in the darkness began to look around, as if he hadn't been able to do so most of his life. He moved forward, and it seemed like he was in water and the fabric slowly followed suit. The prince slowly raised from his hiding spot and moved onto a more visible part of the shore. All it took was that movement and suddenly the light spotted the prince. With great happiness the male ran to the prince smiling as if he was the sun.

"Riku! You're here!" The light sung; his movements quick as the wind as his clothing flowed beautifully behind him. The prince smiled with him. They met on the abyss's water, standing on the water. The smaller male embraced his dearly beloved. Said prince held his smaller love in a tight grasp. They didn't have much time that night. The moon was slower than usual, and it showed.

"I made a promise, and I come to hold true to it." He pulled back and kissed the male's forehead. "I brought you things. Things you would never have in the room you sleep and await in."

"So you brought me three things to free me from my curse?" The prince nodded. This made the light squeal with excitement. The prince moved away and pulled out an item from his satchel.

"First I brought you a fruit with a legend behind it. It is like no legend before it. If two people; lovers, family, or friends, share this fruit it will keep them intertwined. But I do not hold a real fruit, but a crafted one to hold dear to never parish. It is named a Wayfinder. You and me both own one now and will be forever intertwined by fate's quick fingers." He pulled out a beautiful Wayfinder crafted from seashells. It had a small face that was like the lights with his ever-present smile.

"What makes it something that I've never owned before?" The light inquired.

"It was crafted with love and care, with twin from the realm of light. Furthermore, it was crafted by me and a dear friend of mine. You can replicate it, but you would never capture the uniqueness that it captured when crafted by the hands of those who care for your fate." The prince said softly. The smaller male before him smiled brightly proud that his beloved had managed to craft something so amazing with the help of only one person. His fingers brushed over the ridges of the shells; his eyes sparkled with wonder.

There was a long pause as Riku retrieved the next gift. It was a silver crown chain necklace. He beckoned his love to come closer, before moving behind him and placing it around his neck, clasping it. He smiled and turned the light to him, the moon looking like a halo above his head. 

"Perfect." He breathed. "This necklace I gifted you is an heirloom made from the light of Kingdom Hearts. Nothing in the world could ever replicate it. It was given to me by a boy who was born on the island of my birth. Before he was castaway into darkness and cursed. It means to universe to me, just like you." Riku cooed. If it wasn't for that curse, he would recall that gift was being given back to him. Regardless of the curse, this gesture brought tears to his eyes. 

"And lastly. It is a thing that can never be recreated. For it has no form. It will bring you joy and happiness. It's your own, even if someone tries to copy it."

"What is it Riku?" The boy questioned. Riku smiled and cupped the boy's face.

"A name to describe you. A name for you and you alone." He cooed softly; the smaller male's eyes widened. He never had a name. With all that the darkness had given him, he owned no name. He was called boy, light, child, and so on. But he didn't have something as personal and rare as a name. "And I will name you," Riku feel silent, and he looked into the smaller one's eyes with his soft sea-foam ones. "Sora."

With that, the curse was lifted. Suddenly the soft flowing of the fabric speeds up and the silver wristbands became golden. The boy's pale skin caramelized into sun kissed skin, and his eyes were filled with newfound happiness. Then there was a large gust of wind, the brunette beauty gripped onto the prince's shirt as the wind whipped at stuck them both, threatening to draw blood before they were blown away. They held one another close as a bright light surrounded them, it was warm and inviting.

Hours later the prince awoke. He was having a hard time breathing and there was light shining in his eyes. When he looked down, he saw Sora, fast asleep on his chest. No words were spoken and Riku simply held his lover close. He was glad to be able to hold Sora in his arms, only for the next day to come with the brunette missing. Glad that his childhood crush had made it back to him. And furthermore, the prince was glad that he could marry such a lovely beauty that made the light of a candle seem dim in his presence. The only thing that proved what had happened wasn't a dream was the soft black and white fabric that covered the boy's body. But the prince didn't care, he was just glad to have the love of his life with him forevermore.


End file.
